


How Weskham Got All The Love.

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys Will Be Boys, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: I headcanon that Cor has a tattoo - of a heart with Weskham's name in the center of it - on the inside of his upper arm and how Regis had a matching one on his backside.  This is how those things happened.





	How Weskham Got All The Love.

Our story unfolds at what would later become Hunter HQ up at Meldacio. Back then it was a whole lot smaller and a whole lot seedier. Ezma hadn’t taken up residence yet thought she had been through and Had Ideas. But it was a real backwater, a rough place with a lot of rough people. It had a shop that sold nothing of use, a bar, and a tattoo parlor.

Our heroes are in said bar, trying to sort out where to go next and pretty sure that the only way to decide for sure would be with Lots More Booze. Regis wasn’t so sure, but Weskham was endorsing it and Cid was pretty much neck-deep in his cup and even Cor was eyeballing that sludge they were calling ‘sprits’ so why not, right?

Two drinks and Regis was pissing drunk. Just fucking gone. “Wesk, my dear man,” he slurs, trying twice to slap his friend on the shoulder, “I am willing to bet you that you cannot shoot that ugly horn off the back bar in one shot.”

First of all, Weskham isn’t an idiot and he knows that if he does this thing and proves that he can do this idiotically easy task, they are going to spend every cent they have to pay for damages. He is also not in his right mind at all, having drunk at least twice what Regis has had. So without a third thought beyond those two in his head, he does it. 

Silence reigns for every bit of three seconds before a proper bar fight breaks out, which makes Cid gloriously happy, Cor roll his eyes, and Regis almost literally piss himself. Things begin to get out of hand and Cor, Weskham and Regis beat a hasty retreat, forgetting momentarily that getting Cid out of there isn’t going to be so easy as saying, “Come along, Cid! Time to go!”

And believe me, Regis tried that. Cor whistled like Cid was an errant hound, and Weskham did a lot of ungentlemanly yelling to which caused Cid to declare, “You’ll never take me alive, you Astral-fucker!”

To which Cor barked back, “Wanna bet, you slick shit?!”

Cid was taken alive, by Cor hefting him over his shoulder and removing him from the fray. The two got into a tussle and Cid brained Cor, knocking him out. Cor came around not long after but his memory was really hazy up until the tattoo gun buzzed over that really tender spot on the inside of his arm hen he came to his senses.

The only thing that kept him from murdering Weskham was the fact that Regis, in his infinite sloshed wisdom, decided that Cor’s reward for winning the bet against Cid was to have a tattoo matching the one that he himself had just gotten, only in a bit more of a polite location. 

You may well ask where Clarus was in all of this and the answer is, “Chatting up the girl who worked in the shop before they decided to get better acquainted by skinny dipping in the local swimming hole.” He had no idea what was going on until the next morning when he as greeted with four people with blistering headaches and Regis couldn’t sit down.


End file.
